Kesadawn
by AoiroFox
Summary: The story of my charcter, a former rouge. Once again, I suck at summaries. R&R. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

Kesadawn

Prologue

My life started out, to put it simply, lousy. I was born in Rougestar's band of loners, which are usually referred to as the Rouges. Rougestar did not believe in good names, and I was to be called Lonelykit. My best friend was to be Horrorkit. My mother, Doomcloud, and Horrorkit's mother, Softbreeze, wanted a better future for us. We were therefore renamed behind Rougestar's back. My name was Kesakit, and Horrorkit became Freedomkit. I also had a sister named Dyingkit, and a brother called Miserykit. Dyingkit refused to have a new name, but Miserykit became Mudkit.

"Kesakit!" Hissed Doomcloud. "Come here!"

I looked up from where a sat with Freedomkit. It was the middle of the night, but the moon was shining, so we had taken advantage of it to play for longer. I stood up and padded cheerfully over. "Yes Doomcloud?" I mewed. One look at her expression and my happiness faded. "What's wrong?" I mewed innocently.

"R-Rougestar is going to do some.. Bad things tonight Kesakit." She mewed shakily. "You and Freedomkit must leave. Softbreeze and I are going to take you to a new clan."

I tipped my head to the side. "Why?" I mewed, unaware of the seriousness. "I like it here."

"B-b-because…" She trailed off, hanging her head. "Because Rougestar wants to kill us. You, Dyingkit, Mudkit, Freedomkit, Softbreeze and I." Her mew was scarcely audible, yet it felt as though she had yowled it at me. I stumbled back, shaking my head. "No!" I yowled. "No, no, no!"

Doomcloud merely shook her head, her green eyes clouded with sorrow. She bent down and licked my long calico fur gently. "I'm so sorry Kesakit." She murmured. "But we must." I gazed up at my mother, and slowly nodded. 


	2. Chapter 2

b Disclaimer: I don;t own warriors. If I did, I'd be writing 'The Power of Three' or 'Firestar's Quest' and i wouldn't be sitting around writing a boring olf Fanfiction. Got it? Good. /b

I pressed close to my sister, tiny droplets of frozen water clinging to my pelt. Dyingkit was shivering as well, but Mudkit seemed to not feel the cold. He padded forward, head held high. Freedomkit was being carried by Softbreeze. Doomcloud gently nudged my sister and I, and we continued to walk. I glanced over my shoulder and thought a saw a flash of silver, before it disappeared. I shook my head and kept walking.

We crossed the thunderpath quickly, and headed for Fourtrees. Suddenly, Doomcloud stopped and spat. "Foxdung!" She snarled. "There is a gathering tonight!" She spun around to go a different direction when there was a loud yowl. Rougestar and Blackheart leapt out of the shadows. The leader and deputy bared their teeth at us, and Rougestar spoke. "Trying to escape now, eh?" He growled. "We can't have that." His amber eyes glittered. "Come back and rejoin us, and we will leave you be. Don't join us, and we kill you."

"Never!" It was Dyingkit who spoke, her eyes blazing. Mudkit however, leapt away and huddled on the ground beside Rougestar. Rougestar purred smugly. "Silverfang!" He yowled. The white she-cat leapt out of the forest, her pelt glowing like the moonstone. "Take this kit home." He mewed. She nodded and grabbed my brother, bounding off into the forest. I yowled in protest, but Blackheart suddenly leapt at us. I drew myself up, but before he could land, Doomcloud leapt in front of me. She clawed hard on the deputy's face and he screeched in pain. In that instant, Doomcloud turned to us three kits. Her eyes were full of fear. "Run!" She hissed. "Run to Fourtrees, a clan will take you in!" But we didn't. We leapt away and hid to watch.

Blackheart launched himself at my mother again, but she reared up on her hind legs and slashed at his throat. I gasped as he fell to the ground, dead.

Rougestar had tackled Softbreeze, but Doomcloud leapt onto his back, clawing his neck. He gave a caterwaul of agony, spinning around to slash her belly. She fell to the ground, and Softbreeze fled. Rougestar spat angrily, lunging down to give her a lethal bite to the neck, that missed as she disappeared into the forest. I hit Freedomkit hard with my paw as she let out a howl of despair, abandoned my her own mother.

Rougestar turned to Doomcloud, who was lying on the forest floor. She was gasping for breath, and her fur was stained with blood. She slashed at Rougestar feebly with her paw, but he rolled his eyes and killed her, before stalking back into the forest.

I stared in shock at my dead mother's body. Freedomkit whimpered quietly from my left. I turned to my sister, just in time to see her bound off back towards our old camp. I sighed, nudging Freedomkit gently with my nose. We padded into the forest, following my parent's last plea and heading for Fourtrees.

---

I think that back then we were much too young to understand the seriousness of what had happened. We were too busy mourning for Doomcloud and Softbreeze to think of what Rougestar might do to us when her found us…

"Freedomkit, can't we stop for a while?" I whined, sitting down with a thump. The tortoiseshell kit sighed.

"Fine." She mewed, flopping down beside me. "But not for l-l-l-ong." She failed to stifle a yawn. She lay down. "Maybe…maybe we could rest for just a little longer…" She curled up and fell asleep. I was tempted to join her, but something kept me awake. I crouched beside her for a few heartbeats before I too succumbed to sleep.

---

A loud hiss awoke me. Freedomkit scrambled to her paws and we crouched beside each other, suddenly staring into the burning green eyes of a young ginger cat. "What are you doing on DustClan's territory?" She demanded, though I saw a look of pity flash across her face. Freedomkit answered.

"W-we are rou-loners." She squeaked. "P-please, our parents have left us."

I took over. "M-my mother was killed by R-r-Rougestar." I mewed. "Please, can we stay with you?"

The ginger cat hesitated, clearing wondering if it was worth taking us back to camp. Her mind made up, she nodded swiftly. "Come with me. I'll take you to Cloudstar." She turned around sharply and flicked her tail. "My name is Sunpelt."

"This is Kesakit and I am Freedomkit." Freedomkit replied, following her. I stood up more slowly, glancing backwards on more time before I too followed Sunpelt, towards our new home.

---

As we padded slowly back to the camp, we spoke with Sunpelt. It turned out she was the head warrior of a clan called 'Dustclan.' It was led by a she-cat called Cloudstar. The deputy was Orangefur, the medicine cat Stallionstorm. We entered the camp and Sunpelt padded towards a large slab of sandstone, a large crack in it's side. "This is the Sandrock, but also Cloudstar's den." Sunpelt explained, stopping outside. "Cloudstar?" She mewed into the darkness.

"Enter." Came a voice, and the ginger cat disappeared inside. We followed quickly, and entered to see a grey tabby sitting in her nest.

"I found these loners in the forest." Sunpelt mewed quickly. "They claim to have lost their parents to Rougestar." Cloudstar nodded, and Sunpelt padded out of the den.

"Rougestar you say?" Cloudstar mewed. I nodded. "He is my father, and I know how cruel he can be. You may stay."

Freedomkit began to purr. I did too, but Cloudstar was still talking. "I'll get an apprentice to show you around, but for now you will stay in the nursery, with the other kits and queens. I will announce your arrival now." She stood up and padded out of her den. We followed slowly, and when we emerged we saw her leap onto the Sandrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Sandrock for a Clan meeting!" She yowled. Immediately cats began to stream out of their dens, sitting down in front of her. I caught sight of Sunpelt, and a flame coloured cat that had to be the deputy, Orangefur.

She flicked her tail at us and we scrambled up beside her. "These kits were found in the forest." She continued. "They are loners, and have lost their parents to Rougestar. I have allowed them to join DustClan!"

b Yeah, the next chapters are gonna be longer, but I just wanted to finish this one. /b 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: … Well, I own a copy of most of the books, does that count as owning them? … Didn't think so. Warriors aren't mine guys. Duh.**

There were angry yowls that followed Cloudstar's announcement. The deputy, Orangefur stood up. "Cloudstar, how could you do this!" She spat. "They're probably rouges themselves, or spies!"

A large white tom with bright blue eyes cut her off. "Rougestar would not send young kits to do such a job." He pointed out. "I think we can trust them."

"Thank you Frostfang." Mewed Cloudstar, nodding to him. "These kits are staying!" She leapt off the stone before any other cats could argue. She turned back to us. "So what are your names?" She purred.

"I'm Kesakit." I mewed.

"And I am Freedomkit." Mewed my friend. The leader nodded.

"Onyxpaw!" She called. A small black she-cat leapt over, her green eyes bright.

"Yes Cloudstar?"

"Show these two around." She mewed, before padding over to Orangefur.

"Hello," I mewed brightly. We introduced ourselves. It turned out that Onyxpaw was Sunpelt's apprentice. She was quite friendly, although she was a bit older than us.

---

"…. And this is the nursery, where you two will be staying." Finished Onyxpaw. I heard Sunpelt yowl something to her. "I better go." She mewed, bounding away.

We padded hesitantly inside. The nursery was a large bramble bush, hollowed out inside. A black and ginger queen was sitting inside, watching her kits play. "Hello," She purred. "I'm Firecloud." We also told her our names, then she introduced us to her kits.

First was a white kit, named Snowkit. He was kind of shy, but still greeted us cheerfully. There was an orange one after, named Lavakit. He was a bouncy little thing, and tackled Freedomkit, purring happily.

Then a smoky grey kit padded over. His ears, paws and tail were tipped with white, as was a patch on his forehead. "Hello." He mewed quietly. I nodded, suddenly shy, back to him. "My name's Kapukit."

"I'm Kesakit." I replied, flicking my tail to my friend. "And this is Freedomkit."

---

We played and fought for a while, until it was about sunhigh. "Come on you lot," Purred Firecloud. "You can visit the elders whilst I speak to Cloudstar."

The elders at the time were Twotails, Oneclaw and Noear. They greeted us warmly and gave us a few of their mice, and we sat down to listen as they told us a story.

"What story today kits?" Rasped Twotails. "How about the story of Orangemane, they deputy of LionClan?"

"Ooh!" I purred loudly. "Yes please!"

"Keep it down will you." Snapped Oneclaw from across the den. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Oneclaw." I mumbled. Twotails purred.

"Don't mind her. Now, on with the story."

"Goldenstar was the leader of LionClan. His deputy was Orangemane. Their medicine cat was a she-cat named Lightningflower."

"TigerClan's leader was Shadowstar, and LeopardClan's was Snarlstar. The all had separate territories, but that never stayed that way."

"It was then that TigerClan attacked LionClan. LionClan had the most cats, but TigerClan were the strongest. The fight went on from Sunrise until Sunset, neither clan winning nor losing."

"The battled on through the night. Both leaders were down to their last lives, and the battle started to slow as the cats grew tired. Orangemane was fighting the TigerClan deputy, Thickstripe. The tom had wounded him badly, but Orangemane wouldn't give up."

"Suddenly, Goldenstar gave a yowl of pain. He was on his back and Shadowstar was clawing at his belly. Orangemane knew the leader was on his final life, so, tearing himself from Thickstripe's claws, he bounded over and crashed into Shadowstar. The leader howled in pain as Orangemane tore at his face with his claws."

"Now blind, the leader gave one final lunge and clamped his jaws onto Orangemane's throat, before a group of LionClan warriors leapt at him to finish him off."

"The medicine cat rushed over, but it was too late. Orangemane is still honoured in StarClan for being the warrior who saved his leader's life."

**Author's Note; Yeah, short, I know. I'm working on my other fics, and I forgot all about this one. Next chappie will be longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you, I don't own warriors!**

After the story, we began headed back to our den to sleep, when Frostfang bounded into the clearing. "Fire!" He yowled, racing into all the dens. "Run, fire!"

Cloudstar leapt out of her den. "Head to SunsetClan!" She yowled over to yowl of terrified cats. "Warriors! Grab the kits and run!"

Terrified, Freedomkit and I crouched beside each other, shivering. The air was thick with smoke, and it stung my eyes and made it hard to breathe.

Freedomkit was suddenly whisked off her paws by Sunpelt, and I glanced up to see Cloudstar grab my scruff. I saw Lavakit being carried by Frostfang, Snowkit by Stallionstorm, and Kapukit by Firecloud. I closed my eyes and listened to the crackle of flames as they engulfed my new home.

We arrived at SunsetClan's territory a while later. Our fur was soaked from our trip across the river, but we would be safe from the flames. Cometstar, a large calico she-cat, nodded to us and showed us to a clearing just behind their camp. "My warriors will bring you some fresh-kill." She mewed, knowing we were too weak to hunt for ourselves yet.

It was then that I heard Stallionstorm give a yowl. "Where's Orangefur?" She mewed worriedly. I gasped, realizing she had not swum across the river with us.

Cloudstar was horrified. The ginger she-cat did not return the whole night, and, the next day when the fire was out, we found her body. Cloudstar crouched beside her, touching the singed fur with her nose, murmuring her last words to her faithful deputy. Then she straightened up and padded away. Sunpelt and Firecloud took her body and we buried her that night.

"Cats of DustClan!" Meowed Cloudstar, whilst we ate. The moon was shining brightly in the sky, and Firecloud had already informed me that the new deputy had to be named before moonhigh.

"I say these words before the body of Orangefur, so that her spirit can hear and approve of my choice." She paused dramatically, then continued. "The new deputy will be Sunpelt!"

The golden she-cat stood, her head raised proudly. "Thank you Cloudstar," She purred. "I am honoured to be your deputy."

Cloudstar nodded, turning back to her clan. "That means I also must appoint a new head warrior," She meowed. "Vineclimber is my strongest warrior, and I offer her this position." A brownish she-cat purred, mewing her thanks and dipping her head.

The grey tabby nodded and padded over to her warriors to eat with them.

---

Over the next few days, Sunpelt and Onyxpaw went out to train with a SunsetClan apprentice named Dawnpaw. Most of the warrior had gone to hunt or talk with the other clan, so us kits were extremely bored.

It was then that we heard Sunpelt yowl. "Rouges!" She howled, racing back into the camp with the apprentices. "Rouges are coming!" Firecloud turned to us. "Go to the SunsetClan nursery!" She growled, unsheathing her claws. The others obeyed, but Freedomkit and I wanted to watch. "We might see Softbreeze!" She mewed excitedly. I nodded, flicking my tail at a small tree. "Let's climb that and watch!"

We scampered over to the tree and were beginning to make our way up when a familiar huge grey tomcat burst through the trees, followed by a white she-cat. "Rougestar and Silverfang!" I hissed to Freedomkit, surprised.

More cats streamed out from the forest, their fur soaked from crossing the river. We watched, excited, as we saw them hurl themselves straight into battle. I watched Cloudstar fight and was amazed by her strength. She clawed fiercely at Rougestar, whom I remembered was her father. The rouge gave a snarl of anger and fled, along with the rest of them.

Freedomkit and I leapt down to the ground. She turned to me, her eyes wide and excited. "I have an idea!" She purred quietly, as not to be noticed by the warriors. "If we can catch a rouge, Cloudstar might make us apprentices - or even warriors!"

I stared at her for a moment, taking in her words. "Well then," I mewed. "What are we waiting for? Race ya!" And I bounded away into the forest, my friend hard on my paws behind me.

It wasn't long before we got tired, we were only four moons old. However, I refused to stop until we were at least halfway there - though Freedomkit pointed out that I didn't even know how far halfway WAS.

Nevertheless, we continued until a strange, acrid stench hit us. I spat and shook my head, trying to clear my scent glands from the smell. Freedomkit did the same. We looked up to see a large black path, that looked like it was made of rock or something like it. Then, a horrible roaring filled the air. I screeched in shock and leaped back into Freedomkit as a huge monster hurtled past. We cowered next to each other beside the path, shivering as more of the things came.

We soon learnt that the monsters never left the path, so we could get quite close. But one thing we knew was we had been here before - the night our mothers had taken us to the clans. But then there had been none of the huge, smelly beasts roaring around. But we had to cross it somehow.

It was Freedomkit that had the idea. "Kesakit," She mewed. "I've been watching, and I've seen that there are little gaps in between the monsters. We could run across in between a gap, and they wouldn't hit us!"

I purred. "Good idea!" I padded over to the edge of the path, feeling the breeze from a passing monster ruffle my thick fur.

"Now!" Came a meow from Freedomkit. I leapt onto the path and scampered across, my eyes shut tight. Smoke filled the air, and a horrible stench. Then I felt soft grass beneath my paws, and purred in relief. I opened my eyes and saw Freedomkit bounding over to me.

"We made it!" I exclaimed excitedly, leaping about. "Now we can catch the rouges!" I ran off in the other direction, when I heard Freedomkit yowl.

"Look out Kesakit!" I spun around and saw something even more terrifying than a hundred monsters.

**Author's Note: Ooh, cliffy! XD Well, I hope this one's a bit longer than the others. **


End file.
